Elfen Lied High School
by An1m3fanf1ct10nwr1t3r
Summary: Lucy has spent the last 7 years in a mental institution after a horrific incident. Now, she has been let out to be like any teenager and attend that hormone raging world called high school. Could this be a chance for love, or will her past come back to haunt her? AU. Based off of Anime not Manga.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. A/N: Based off of Anime. I haven't read manga.  
**

**Elfen Lied High School Ch 1**

**Disclaimer: I, An1m3fanf1ct10nwr1t3r, do not, in any way, own Elfen Lied, anime, manga, or any other franchise.  
**

"Dialogue."

_Thoughts_.

"_Emphasis_."

"_**Extreme emphasis or emotional** **outburst**_."

_Theses walls. The **fucking **walls! If I have to look at them one more day I'm going to kill someone! _a girl thought this as she stared at the walls of her overly white and dimly lit room. Her glare looked fierce enough to burn a hole through solid steel.

Unfortunately, that was not going to help her situation.

Her name was Lucy Kurama. She was 16 and had spent the last 7 years in a mental institution. The teenager hated her time there and wished she could leave at that very moment, but knew the chances of that happening were virtually none-existent. She felt her that the odds of her ever seeing the world beyond those walls were dismal at best.

The young girl's appearance was unusual in many respects. Two of her more eye-catching traits were her long, unruly, pink hair and her pink, almost red, eyes. The real killer, however, was the two horns growing out of her head. Those horns she was born with had caused her nothing but pain and sorrow.

During the long periods of silence she had, only interrupted by the regular visits of the doctor, she contemplated what had gotten her into this godforsaken place. It seemed to be the only thing besides planning to kill everyone there that she could pass the time doing. The regrets she had, however, from what she had done had kept her from getting very far most of the time and she just ended up glaring at the wall. The few times she had been able to quiet her conscience she slowly came to terms with herself and what she had done. This led to some small changes in the way she acted, and it had not gone unnoticed.

Her doctor said she was making a lot of progress recently and she might be ready to leave soon, but Lucy still felt that that was a far off dream. After what she had done, she should have gone to a prison rather than an asylum. It was only by luck and her uncle that she was instead placed in this hell instead of another.

The sound of her door being opened disturbed her from her thoughts and she turned to see who was there. It was her doctor standing in the doorway with a huge smile plastered on his face. He said, "Lucy, I have great news! the paperwork was just finished and you're being released."

For a few seconds it seemed like time stopped for Lucy. As she sat there staring at the doctor in shock she thought, _this must be some kind of joke. There is no way they'd let me out. This has gotta be some kind of cruel joke_.

Seeing her not acknowledging him he rushed over to her to see if she was alright. "Lucy can you hear me? Are you okay?" he asked waving his hand in front of her.

Suddenly Lucy snapped out of her shock. "I'm fine. Just a little shocked is all," she said in her naturally sounding, yet seemingly cold voice. She looked up at the doctor. "Why am I being released now, doctor?"

He gave her a look of confusion at first, but quickly and smoothly transitioned it into a comforting smile. "Well, first off your recent behavior has convinced me that you're not a threat to anyone anymore. And I think that with some supervision for a little while and a small dosage of your medicine you would function perfectly well in society, and even more importantly high school."

"High school?" Lucy questioned. Since her last experience with school didn't end well she was a little bit surprised by the doctor's words.

"Yes," he began cautiously. "I've contacted your uncle and he said that he would be willing to bring you into his home and pay for your eduction." The doctor watched Lucy's expression carefully before proceeding. Feeling confident enough he asked, "That's great right?"

Lucy could feel her blood boil at the mention of her uncle, but was careful enough to hide any physical reaction she had to it. _Ironic, he was the one to put me in here_. Ignoring the doctor's question she just asked, "When will I be released?" The idea of being outside excited her even if she had to endure her uncle for a little while.

"Your uncle said he would come to pick you up today in about an hour, so how about we get you out of that and into some comfortable clothes okay?" He stood up signaling for her to follow him.

She stood up and for once in the last 7 years she felt something resembling joy.

About 1 hour later

Outside the Little Kamakura Institute for the Mentally Insane a blue Prius pulled up beside the sidewalk. In the driver's seat was a man in his mid 30's with short black hair that stopped right above his glasses. He wore a blue business suit with a yellow undershirt and a dark blue tie. Next to him was a girl with long pink hair and pink eyes. She wore a white tee-shirt with yellow shorts and a green hat similar to a jester's.

The man turned off the car and before exiting turned towards the girl. "Nyu," he began, "you must know that even though she is your sister she's going to be different from how you remember her. Do you understand?"

The girl looked at him and said to him smiling, "I know uncle Kurama. It's jus..." she paused wavering for a second. "It's just it'll be good to see Lucy again."

On that note they exited the car and proceeded to the building.

/

Lucy stood there, eyes close and breathing deeply, by the front desk dressed in a hoody and some jeans she and the doctor had found among some of the Institute's spare clothes. As Lucy waited she felt three things: happiness that she was finally leaving, anger that she had to see her uncle to gain her freedom, and anxiety about being in the same world that had caused her to be trapped here in the first place. With every second that passed the last one one was slowly becoming predominant. Knowing her uncle, anything she did that might show any sign of her reverting to her old ways would result her returning to this accursed place. She would wish for death sooner than that.

"Lucy?" Hearing a voice calling her name, Lucy opened her eyes and turned to face the familiar owner of the voice.

**In case you noticed I re-uploaded this because I fixed a few mistakes that in retrospect I really should have seen before publishing. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, if you know any good Beta readers I could ask to edit my story it would be much appreciated if you could tell me.  
**


	2. Note

**Sorry****to****disappoint****, ****but****I****will****be****putting****Elfen****Lied****High****School****on****hiatus****in****order****to****pursue****other****projects****. **

**This****by****no****way****means****that****I****will****never****finish****this****story****, ****it****simply****means****it****'****s****being****delayed****for****a****while****.**


End file.
